


Yu-Gi-Oh! One Shots

by DivineJustice, Zalkyria



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineJustice/pseuds/DivineJustice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalkyria/pseuds/Zalkyria
Summary: A series of one shot stories that feature the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast as well as my characters Catzi Kaioh and Queen Bast as well as my best friend's character Ayano Shibata. All these one shots vary and have shipping too. Will also warn if it has mature rating.
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/OC, Pharaoh Atem/OC, Seto Kaiba/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Yu-Gi-Oh! One Shots

**I remember writing this a long time ago on deviantart. And I also remember shipping Catzi/Marik somewhat. Though, to me, it was more of a crack ship. However, getting back into Yu-Gi-Oh, I honestly started to ship these two even more to the pint that I have been drawing fanart of them. So I looked this fic over and cleaned it up as well. I will also try to write out some other one shots of these two where Marik isn't an evil dictator. XD**

* * *

His lips turned up into a confident smirk. He always had a back-up plan just in case things went south. He stood by the window, his Millennium Rod in his right hand, while his lavender eyes stared out at the bright blue sky. He heard footsteps and turned to see his faithful servant Odion come walking up to him. Odion then bowed and held out something gold.  
  
“Master Marik, we have the boy and girl locked up. And here is the Wand.”

Marik smirked as he took the Millennium Wand and stared down upon it, “Excellent work, Odion. Everything is going according to plan. Without the Wand, I can easily control the Queen’s vessel without any chance of her interfering.” The dusty-blonde haired young man examined the wand and could see the similarities it had with his rod.

There were differences however. And inside the wand was the lovely spirit of Queen Bast. Marik remember hearing and reading about her. She was not exactly as important as the great Pharaoh he was supposed to be waiting for, however he had read of how beautiful she was. It was one of the reasons he decided to take her along with the Pharaoh’s power. And now she was within this item with no way of being able to call out for her Pharaoh. These thoughts amused Marik greatly before he turned to Odion.

“Let us put our plan into action.” Marik said before he placed the Wand on his belt and he and his servant walked out of the room.

* * *

She honestly had no idea how long she was going to be in here. She hated to admit it, but she was afraid. Without her Wand and with no way of knowing of how Joey was doing, and if Yugi and the Pharaoh will ever find them, Catzi felt very nervous. She curled up against the wall with her arms around her legs and tried to think of how to get out of here. She bit her bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling.

What is she going to do? Her cell phone was smashed by those goons during the struggle and she did not have enough time to tell Yugi of their situation. Things were looking a little grim. She then heard the only door to the room open and she glanced up to see more of the Rare Hunters come walking inside and throw a familiar black-haired young boy to the hard floor, “Hey! Get back here!” the boy cried out as the hunters were out of the room.

“Mokuba?” Catzi questioned before she got to her feet in a hurry.

Mokuba glanced over and his dark blue eyes widen, “Catzi? What are you doing here?” he questioned, and he rushed over to her.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Did those morons grab you too?” Catzi asked while she looked over the young boy to make sure he was all right.

“Yeah. Apparently they are trying to lead my big brother and Yugi to them. They tied me to a helicopter to make good of their threats,” Mokuba explained and he shivered before he went on, “I’ve got a feeling they snatched you too to get Yugi right?”

Catzi frowned, “Yes I suppose. But we have to get out of here.”

“How? The only door out of here is locked.”

Catzi turned her head and took in the details of the room. She could see boxes scattered about and finally she noticed a window that stood a good sixteen feet above them. A plan formed into her head. She turned her eyes back to Mokuba.

“I have an idea. But we better hurry.” She said as she explained to the young boy of what they were going to do.

Thinking fast, Catzi and Mokuba hurried to stack the boxes toward the window. Once they had managed to make a semi awkward pyramid that led up to the window, they both started to climb upwards. Just as they were halfway up, the door opened and Catzi turned to see a few Rare Hunters come rushing into the room.

“Hey!” one cried before he and his fellow minions rushed to the boxes.

“Hurry Mokuba!” Catzi ordered and she helped Mokuba toward the open window.

The Rare Hunters were nearly upon them as Mokuba made it to the window first, “Catzi hurry!” Mokuba urged but Catzi gasped when she felt a Rare Hunter grab her leg.

“No! You get your brother and Yugi! I’m sure you guys can find us again! Now hurry!” Catzi said as she shook her head and tried to kick the rare hunter off.

“But Catzi…” Mokuba began.

“Just go!” Catzi shouted and gasped when she felt the boxes began to tip.

Mokuba gulped but did as she told him to do. He jumped out of the window and rushed off to find Seto and Yugi. The boxes gave away and Catzi fell with the Rare Hunters. She landed harshly on her stomach and shook her head. She coughed from all the dust and opened her eyes to see a pair of boots. She glanced up to see a man staring down at her. She gasped before she tried to move away from him, and ignoring the pain she inflicted upon herself from the fall.

“You are coming with me.” Odion said as he walked to Catzi and grabbed her arm before he hoisted her up.

The aqua-haired girl tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Odion dragged the poor girl to another room and she saw Joey among the other Rare Hunters, “Joey? Oh thank goodness you’re okay.” Catzi greeted in relief.

However, when he turned, she gasped to see his brown eyes were a blank, “No Catzi…Joey is no longer here.” His voice sounded strange too.

“No Joey!” Catzi gasped and shook her head.

“Yes.” Another voice said from behind her.

Before Catzi could even figure out who it is, she was forced into a chair and her hands tied behind her back. She struggled once again before Odion moved away. Catzi then glanced up to see Namu standing before her.

“Namu?”

He laughed that caused Catzi to wince, “I am not Namu. It was only a fake name to get close to you and Wheeler.” He said as Catzi took notice of the Rod in his hand.

“Then you must be Marik!” Catzi growled and she struggled against her bonds, “You used that Rod to take control of Joey’s mind. I’ll tell you this much, you will never succeed in getting what you want! If I wasn’t tied up, you would so get it from me!”

She gasped when Marik grabbed her chin and had her stare straight into his lavender eyes, “I suggest you be careful in what you say, Catzi. You don’t have the Wand or the beautiful Queen to protect you. You are pretty much just a vessel much like little Yugi. Making threats at me only amuses me.” He said in a low voice that caused a shiver up her spine.

She gulped and gave him a glare, “Do you honestly think I am weak? Even before Bast came, I was able to stand on my own.” She finally said with her eyes cool.

Marik simply smirked before he finally let go of her chin. He had to admit, this girl had courage. She was being stupid of having to act brave since she had no idea of who she was dealing with. However, that did not stop him from having to admire her. He stared down at her while she gave him a glare right back. He then turned to Odion and the others.

“Leave us for the moment.” He commanded.

Odion blinked, “Master Marik?”

A cold glare from his master was enough to show Odion that he must not question any of Marik’s orders, and the tall man led Joey and the Rare Hunters out of the room, “What? Can’t have your little crew to help you or something?” Catzi quipped as she tried hard to struggle against the ropes that held her wrists.

“If you must know, little Catzi, I figure I try to get some information from you before I have to mind-control you.” Marik answered while he folded his arms and stood before her.

“Mind-control?”

“Why else do you think I had my Rare Hunters grab your Wand? I knew I couldn’t control you if you had it with you, so I have to take some measurements. I know all about the items and what they do. Your wand has the power that is opposite of my rod. While my rod can control others, your wand can protect your friends from that.” Marik explained, staring down at the girl before him.

“I still say you won’t get away with this.” Catzi snorted as she continued to glare at her captor.

“That’s where you are wrong, Catzi. The Pharaoh will pay for everything he has done to me and my family. And I will take all that he possesses to become a better ruler than he will ever be.” Marik turned away to glare to the side of the wall as if it had done something to him.

“You ever heard of the phrase good triumphs evil? In which case, you are going to lose this.” Catzi put in while Marik glanced back at her.

As he looked her over, he could see of how this girl was the type to hold her own. He can sense she had a strong will to herself. He also had seen of how Queen Bast looked like through the eyes of his minions although never up close. He had never been able to see her vessel up this close before either. As he took the moment to look her over, he could see she was about nearly as attractive as Bast. In fact, despite her slightly adolescent-like appearance, she was a pretty girl who was not yet done with growing up.

“I highly doubt it.” Marik finally spoke after he took his time to look her over.

Catzi felt uncomfortable from his x-ray scan he had just inflicted on her and she wondered on what he was going to do, “Even if you mind-control me, I will still remember you.” She managed to grunt.

Laughing yet again, Marik walked closer to her, “Do you think I’m that much of a fool? My rod has the power to erase any memories,” he then walked behind her before using his free hand to grab one of her arms, “You will never be able to remember of this encounter, even if you get your Wand and the Queen back.”

Catzi shivered as he said his words into her ear, “I can still try.” She retorted and got a cold chuckle as response.

“It would be highly amusing for me to see you do just that.”

Marik took this moment to breathe in her sweet scent. She smelled nice, almost like vanilla and cream. Smirking even more, he leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. He felt her shiver under his touch and this caused him to even feel more amused and curious of what else he could do.

“A girl befitting for a king.” He whispered into her ear and Catzi closed her eyes.

“Stop it.” She said as she tried to calm her racing heart and try to struggle even more to get free.

“Why? You cannot do a thing.”

“No. But I can still move.” Without a warning, Catzi managed to free her hands from the ropes that held her against the chair and managed to get to her feet. Marik stared in surprise as he watched the girl face him head on, “You might want to teach your minions of how to tie up your victims better.”

“You will not get away that easily, little Catzi.” Marik said after getting over his shock and started for her.

Instead of running away, Catzi merely got into position. However, before she can even move, Marik held up his Rod and the girl gasped to feel she was frozen, “What?” she was confused as the lavender-eyed young man laughed.

“My Rod doesn’t just control minds; it can also hold a person in place. I told you that you have no idea who you are messing with.”

“You will never get away with this.” Catzi growled as she tried hard to get free of whatever was holding her.

Marik walked behind her and used his free hand to run his fingers through her soft hair, “I think I already have,” he moved his hand away and walked in front of Catzi to smirk down at her, “Once the Pharaoh and Seto Kaiba arrive, I will get what I want easily.”

Catzi’s eyes remained cool despite her not being able to move as Marik leaned closer to her, “I hope karma comes back to bite you square in the ass.” She growled straight at him.

Marik gave her a smirk before he leaned even closer and brushed his lips against her cheek for the moment, “Watch your language, girl,” he then leaned back and held up his Rod straight at Catzi.

Catzi gasped as she felt something overcome her. She gave a cry. Inside the Wand, Bast gasped and turned toward the door that led out of her soul room, “Catzi! No!” she rushed over to the door and tried to open it but it refused, “Oh no…I cannot open the door. No Catzi!” she started to bang upon the door despite it being useless.

Marik smirked down to see Catzi’s eyes a blank like Joey’s, “Excellent, I now have the Queen’s vessel under my control,” he turned as the door opened and Odion, Joey, and the Rare Hunters walked in, “The Pharaoh and Seto Kaiba should be arriving any minute now. Last time I checked, they both managed defeat Lumas and Umbridge. And I am not exactly surprised by that.” He turned to a Rare Hunter and handed him the Wand, “You will give this back to Catzi when the time is right. In the meantime, let’s get everything prepared.”

Without another word, Marik walked out of the room. Catzi, now under Marik’s control followed closely behind with Joey, Odion, and the rest of the Rare Hunters.


End file.
